A Mothers Touch
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Sometimes, a simple act like being silly or even telling a story. Is all you need to bring a smile to a crying child.
"Wahhhhhhhhh!" A small three month old infant cried out, longing for someone to come and comfort them. For the small bundle was a male baby rabbit that had blue eyes but had a color of red for their fur as well as a thick bushy tail with a small hint of white at the end of it. The rabbit also laid in a wooden crib, dressed in small blue pajamas with a white blanket covering them. The crib itself was located in a small room that was covered with nothing but darkness due to the night sky. Thanks to the small amount of moonlight however that was seeping in through the rooms window, you could see the floor of the room was scattered with toys and it's yellow walls covered with an assortment of messy paintings.

"WAHHHHHHHHHH!" The small rabbit cried out even louder, moving their arms everywhere and kicking their legs furiously. Causing the blanket to move from over them. It was then the infants parents who was a small female rabbit dressed in a white gown and a male fox dressed in a grey shirt with blue shorts came rushing into the room and over to the crib.

"Hey, what's wrong little man?" The fox asked softly, reaching his paws into the crib and placing each one under the infants arms. He then carefully lifted his son out of the crib, positioning him so he was laying him in his arms now.

"Maybe he's hungry Hun?" The rabbit suggested, looking up at her son.

"I don't think so Juds, we just fed him not to long ago." The fox reminded his wife, who was the renowned officer...Judy Hopps. He then began to rock the still crying baby back and forth, trying to comfort them as best as he could.

"What could it be then Nick?" Judy asked, addressing her husband and partner who was the changed for better...Nick Wilde. After she asked this question, Nick bent down so both he and their son was level with Judy.

"Well he is only three months, maybe he just wants us?" Nick suggested, remembering when preparing for their child that people mentioned the first few months was when a child was most needy. When Judy heard this, she slowly bent her head down so she was just but a few inches from the baby's face.

"Let's see if it is. Jay, it's mommy sweet heart." Judy stated lovingly, calling her son by his name. Upon hearing his mothers calming and soothing voice, Jays cry started to slowly turn into little sobs and for him to open his eyes to her. Allowing him to see her smiling at him.

"There's my little guy. Is everything alright?" Judy asked her cub sweetly, knowing he may not understand her but would maybe get some sort of hint of what was going on with him.

"Mmmmm." Jay quietly moaned out, giving the only response he could give to his mother at his age. Judy's face then turned puzzled, trying to figure out what he was trying to tell her. Thinking of something, she reached out for a small round rattle on the floor with her right paw, grabbing it and lifting it up to her face.

"You want to play with mommy and daddy?" Beginning to shake the rattle back and forth in front of her son. Only for Jay to quickly revert back to his crying, making the twos ears ring loudly from the sudden sound.

"I'll take that as a no." Nick said, his eyes wincing a little. The rabbit then became confused on what to do next, he wasn't hungry from the way he stopped and looked at her. He didn't want to play due to not reaching out for the rattle. Holding him wasn't doing the trick either, what was it they could do to calm him back down.

 _"Come on Judy, think! What did mom do for you when you were upset?"_ Judy thought to herself, trying to remember the years she was a cub. It took a few moments, but the rabbit remembered the one thing her mother did to calm her down.

"That's it." Judy said allowed, her eyes lighting up. This caused Nick to look at her with a confused look, not knowing if she was talking to herself or him.

"What's it carrots?" He asked after he saw her back a few feet from him and Jay.

"I think I know how to calm him dear. Jay, baby, can you please look at mommy one more time?" Judy asked warmly, trying to get her sons attention again. However, the little one continued to wail even after his mothers words. So she tried again, hoping it would work.

"Please baby, just look at mommy ok." Judy asked again, waiting for Jays eyes to look on her. After a few more moments of crying, Jay listened to his mother. He opened his eyes a little, and that was all Judy needed to start her idea.

"Thank you dear. Now, long ago, there was a wise old rabbit. One who was smart, but also very silly at the heart." As she formed a goofy look on her face, making Jay start to form a little smile. She then continued.

"Being as silly as he was, he would hop all around the world. He would hop over mountains as high as the sky and over rivers as big as buildings." Judy said happily, hoping over small toys she pretended were buildings and rivers, all the while keeping her eyes in Jay. Who seemed to be very interested in his mothers actions, even trying to mimic her hops with his small legs.

"Most of all, every time he would hop somewhere. He would sing a little song, a song that went a little something like this. Hop hop hop, that's what I do, I hop here and I hop there. I hop everywhere. I hop not just because it's fun, I hop because I can. Who doesn't want to hop? To Jump high like a kite, soaring in the air! Oh how fun such a thing can be, but don't feel bad if you can't. We all have a different hop in our step, each one unique. That's why I hop, not because I can but because I want to see your hop to. So hop, and let that hop be as high as can be. That's why I hop, that's why I always hop." She sang, tapping her right foot with the words with a bright smile on her face. Little Jay couldn't help but giggle and laugh, clapping his paws together while also moving his feet like he was hoping with his mom. Seeing this, Nick couldn't help but smile big at his sons now happy demeanor but also at his love for putting in such a fun show.

"Amazing dear." Nick stated, making Judy blush a little before she stopped taping her foot. When she did, she chuckled and bowed to her two audience members.

"Thank you, thank you." She bowed, walking over to the two after she did. Once she was next to them again, she got down on her knees, looking at Jay.

"Looks like it worked, he even enjoyed it more than I thought he would." Judy happily stated, bending her head down to Jays head. This made the cub reach his paws out and to pad his moms face, even giggling loudly when she planted a warm kiss on his cheek. Though the cub was now back to being happy, it still didn't stop a big yawn from coming out of his mouth.

"Even so, he's still a cub. Our cub," Nick commented, bending down and planting a kiss between the small rabbits ears. After he did, both he and Judy stood up from the ground and walked back over to the crib. Where Nick carefully placed the now sleeping cub back in, covering the cub back up with his blanket.

"Indeed he is Nick. Goodnight Jay, dream great." Judy stated, reaching her right paw in and rubbing the cubs left cheek for moment before pulling her paw back out. Nick then wrapped his right arm around Judy's side, looking at her lovingly.

"He will carrots, speaking of which. Maybe we should get back to dream world together." As he planted a soft kiss on the rabbits lips, pulling away after a couple of minutes. To which she smiled big, placing her right paw on his chest, feeling his beating heart.

"Lead the way." Was all she said before She and Nick headed back to bed. Each one smiling not just because they had each other, but they also had a little miracle they would always watch over and be there for. Especially when he just needs a smile from silliness.

 **Hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
